crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded Super_Soldiers.png|Super Soldiers TD|link=Super Soldiers|linktext=Bring your favorites Wave Mode classes onto a hectic Team DeathMatch battle! Banner_WaterPark.png|Water Park|link=Water Park|linktext=Twist some neck in this new Melee Only map! Boss_Arena.png|Boss Arena|link=Boss Arena|linktext=Face off against five mechanical foes in this new boss focused, action packed map! Knight800px.png|Mutation Knight|link=Mutation Knight Mode|linktext=Because the fourth variant didn't quite cut it! August Highlights Highlights of all the new exclusive content and whenever any versions receive or unlock content will be listed here! *'5th:' CF Vietnam added Shadow Mode content. *'6th:' CrossFire Russia updated some content. *'7th:' CF Philippines added the Western map. *CF Europe added Bunker & Auto Tournament. *'13th:' CF North America added Greece & Seizure. *CrossFire Español added Crater's Hard Difficulty. *CrossFire Japan added the DAR-21 Assault Rifle. *'14th:' CF S. America added Submarine & Bridge. *'18th:' CF Vietnam unlocked MK.23-S & Socom 16. *'20th:' CF Korea added ThunderStroke & Cebu City. *'21st:' CF China got new mode, classes and maps. *CrossFire Europe unlocked MG4 & a Xmas Crate. *'26th:' CF Russia added M4CQBR & Lewis guns. *'27th:' CF Japan added Devas. City's Hard Difficulty. *CrossFire S.E.A. added Devastated City Content. *CrossFire Español unlocked Factory & Barrett. *'28th:' CF North America added Dual Kriss & MP7. *CF Philippines added Bridge and some weapons. *'29th:' CF Vietnam added Bridge & Noble Rose. *Details about the specific content that each versions received are available in the Patches & Updates box on the right side! Game Features Game Modes Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' * If you have information on pages we don't have yet, please ' .' * If you are good at formatting pages, help us to clean up articles to meet standard quality. * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. * Uploading images is a great way to help demonstrating articles - please follow the Image policies rules. * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Use the ' ' for general discussion and/or suggestion. You can also leave a messenger on one of the Staff's talk page Poll Which of these three recently released modes you find the most interesting? Ghost Vs. Mutants - Play Hide n' Seek against Mutants! Mutation Knight - Take Hero Mode X to the next level! Super Soldiers - Bring your favorite Wave class in a hectic battle! Previous Poll What do you think is the most interesting recently released map? *Majority Vote: Boss Arena (66 votes / 84.62%) Hot Article Tournament System is a mode where players can participate and create their own tournaments and bet items. At the end of the tournament the winning team receives the rewards ... ''Read More'' Latest Activity * PMang (2007). * Arario (2008). * VTC Games (2008). * Tencent (2008). * Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogames (2009). * Mail.Ru (2010). * Me2 (2011). * GameRage (2011). * Z8Games (2011). * Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate (2013). * Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire